Trzydzieści razy Swan Queen
by cosima winchester
Summary: Trzydzieści drabble'i, które wspólnie tworzą (mam nadzieję) spójną historię. / Swan Queen.
1. Holding hands

Lubiły się trzymać za ręce. Tym pozornie zwykłym gestem przekazywały wszystkie emocje, jakie targały nimi w danej chwili. Nie potrzebowały słów, żeby rozumieć, z czym się zmagały; wystarczyło, że ich dłonie były złączone.

Czasami Regina żartowała z tego, mówiąc, że jeszcze trochę i stracą całkowicie poczucie rzeczywistości na rzecz _dziecięcych uniesień_. Emma wtedy wywracała oczami, uśmiechając się szczerze, bo wiedziała, że dla ukochanej trzymanie się za ręce było czymś więcej, niż nastoletnim odruchem. Upewniała się, że wciąż tu jest, że nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Emma rozumiała ją bez słów, a Reginie to wystarczało — akt rozumienia się wzajemnie przez splatanie palców.


	2. Cuddling

Regina czuła się nieswojo, kiedy Emma przytulała ją publicznie. Nie lubiła pokazywać innym, że jest szczęśliwa. Ludzie mogliby uznać to za słaby punkt i sprawić, że Mills znowu straciłaby wszystko.

Emma zapewniała ją, że zostanie z nią do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej. Była pewna siły miłości, jaka łączyła je obie, dlatego nie stroniła od okazywania uczuć publicznie. W przeciwieństwie do ukochanej uwielbiała, kiedy pozostali byli świadkami uczuć, którymi się obdarzały. Kiedy nadarzała się okazja, obejmowała ją ramionami, całowała w czoło i policzek albo trzymała za rękę, nie umiejąc ukrywać swojej radości.

Wbrew obawom Reginy, wszyscy cieszyli się jej szczęściem.


	3. Gaming

— Regina, zagrajmy w coś dzisiaj.

Emma opierała się o blat kuchenny, obserwując, jak ukochana obiera ziemniaki.

— Miałyśmy iść na kolację z twoimi rodzicami — Regina rzuciła od niechcenia, zgarniając obierki do kosza.

Emma westchnęła przeciągle, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją delikatnie. Musnęła wargami jej ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

— Pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy przełożyć ten obiad. Mam ochotę poleżeć cały dzień na kanapie. — Zacisnęła dłoń na jej ręce i dodała szeptem: — Wiem, że też wolałabyś posiedzieć ze mną, a nie z nimi.

— Emma! — Mills odłożyła nóż i odwróciła się do niej przodem, marszcząc czoło. — Co ty… — Wywróciła oczami. — Co to za gra?


	4. On a date

Regina była osobą, która uwielbiała nietuzinkowość. Nigdy nie przyzwoliłaby na nudę, powielanie schematów w związkach czy codzienność, która niejednokrotnie była przytłaczająca. Pamiętała pierwszą randkę, którą wraz z Emmą spędziły w lesie.

Otaczała je cisza i przyjemny, przebijający się przez szare chmury blask księżyca. Regina cały dzień starała się sprawić, że to miejsce stanie się wyjątkowe; otoczyła ich miejsce wokół paleniska płatkami niezapominajek, a do siedzenia ładnie przyozdobiła pnie. Organizując spotkanie, myślała przede wszystkim o pannie Swan — postawiła na prostotę i unikalność, pamiętając opowieść Emmy o jej przyjaciółce z lat młodzieńczych, Lily.

W jednej kwestii były do siebie podobne, kochały niepowtarzalność.


	5. Kissing

— Emma, zaczekaj, ja… — Regina wyszeptała niepewnie, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń. — Ja… Przepraszam.

— W porządku — Swan powiedziała cicho, wzdychając. — Po prostu nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Mills uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy ukochana złapała jej rękę, by przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Była ciągle zagubiona w relacjach, jakie je łączyły i, czy tego chciała czy nie, nie potrafiła pozbyć się parszywego uczucia, że ten związek okaże się być ulotny, nieprawdziwy.

Spojrzała w jej oczy i dotknęła opuszkami palców policzek, zbliżając usta do jej lekko rozchylonych warg. Emma uniosła brwi, zamykając dłoń Reginy w swojej i pocałowała ją delikatnie.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

Emma siedziała bezradnie na łóżku, kiwając się w przód i tył, pojękując żałośnie pod nosem. Regina nie potrafiła skupić się na makijażu, rozpraszając się zachowaniem Swan. W końcu warknęła pod nosem, podchodząc do ukochanej i powiedziała niecierpliwie:

— Możesz wziąć jedną z moich sukienek.

— Oszalałaś? Nie mogę! Co pomyśli o mnie całe Storybrooke, jak przyjdę na pierwszy i najważniejszy bal w _twojej_ sukience? — szepnęła załamana, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Jestem Wybawczynią!

— Emma, nie histeryzuj. Zmienisz ją tak, żeby nikt nie poznał. I pospiesz się — Regina odpowiedziała, głośno wzdychając.

Mills roześmiała się głośno, widząc Swan w sukni, którą ubrała na ślub Charmingów.


	7. Shopping

— Emma? — Regina weszła do kuchni. Ziewnęła, zasłaniając dłonią usta. — Co ty robisz? Jest szósta rano.

— Regina! — Swan odwróciła się w jej stronę, marszcząc czoło. — Miałaś spać jeszcze godzinę. Dlatego psujesz niespodziankę?

Na twarzy burmistrz pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Niespodzianka? — mruknęła, pokonując powoli dzielącą je odległość. — Śniadanie do łóżka jest twoją niespodzianką?

— Nie, Regina, wspólne zakupy warzyw i owoców — zironizowała Emma, wywracając oczami. — Oczywiście, że chodziło mi o śniadanie do łóżka, ale nie tylko. Zawsze musisz być taka… wszystkowiedząca?

— Nie zawsze, nie przesadzaj, panno Swan. Wstałam, bo organizuję pewne przyjęcie urodzinowe? — Regina mruknęła tajemniczo. Uśmiechnęła się szczerze rozbawiona.

— Nic nie mówiłaś.


	8. Hanging out with friends

Emma lubiła fakt, że wraz z Reginą miały tych samych przyjaciół. Uwielbiała prostotę relacji, jakie łączyły wszystkich mieszkańców Storybrooke. To, co mówiła Regina przekazywano Emmie i odwrotnie. Bynajmniej nie chodziło o brak dyskrecji między przyjaciółmi a którąś z kobiet — chodziło o brak tajemnic, które zdążyły przerosnąć niejednokrotnie kochanki.

Emma nie musiała się obawiać, że nie znalazłaby wspólnej nici porozumienia między nią a którymś ze znajomych Reginy; znała wszystkich, bo _należeli_ również do niej. Wspólne wypady nie stanowiły problemu, wspólne spędzanie czasu stało się z biegiem czasu czymś naturalnym, co nie stanowiło problemu dla nikogo.

Emma już miała rodzinę — całe Storybrooke.


	9. Family dinner

Regina zacisnęła palce na dłoni Emmy. Delikatnie nachyliła się w jej stronę i powiedziała cicho:

— Nie denerwuj się, to twoi rodzice, nasz syn. Nie przestaną nas kochać, jak się dowiedzą.

Swan skinęła głową, uspokajając oddech. Odchrząknęła, zwracając tym samym uwagę Charmingów i Henry'ego na siebie.

— Ja… — zaczęła drżącym głosem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Śnieżka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a David uniósł brwi.

— Wyduś to z siebie, mamo. Jesteście w końcu razem, tak? — odezwał się Henry i upił nieco herbaty.

Mills zerknęła na ukochaną i, widząc jej zaczerwienione policzki, roześmiała się. Chwilę później cała trójka cieszyła się szczęściem Emmy i Reginy..


	10. Singing

— Mamo, obiecałaś! — odezwał się Henry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Przegrałaś, więc musisz zaśpiewać _I'm sexy and I know it_!

— Nie zrobię tego. — Regina zacisnęła wagi w cienką linię, żeby się nie roześmiać. — Nie mogliście wybrać innej piosenki? _Normalnej_?

— A gdzie byłoby miejsce na zabawę przy _normalnych_ piosenkach? — wtrąciła się Emma, nie kryjąc swojej radości. — Przegrałaś, kochanie, a to twoja kara.

— Mamo, naprawdę liczyłem na to, że usłyszę, jak śpiewasz. — Henry wstał z sofy, odłożył na stół miskę z popcornem i westchnął ciężko, kierując się do swojego pokoju.

— Obraził się na ciebie. — Emma szepnęła zwycięsko.

— Dobra! Zaśpiewam! — Regina uśmiechnęła się słabo.


	11. Making out

Regina uwielbiała chwile, kiedy po ciężkim dniu wracała do domu, gdzie czekała na nią ukochana osoba. Lubiła mieć pewność, że kolejny wieczór spędzi w ramionach Emmy. Do szczęścia nie potrzebowała wiele — wystarczyła kobieta jej życia i ukochany syn. Być może szła w banały i naiwność, ale wiedziała, że w domu miała wszystko to, o czym zawsze marzyła.

Jeszcze bardziej uwielbiała dni, kiedy obściskiwała się z Emmą w salonie albo kuchni, albo w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze; obściskiwała się z nią wszędzie, jakby tym samym chciała oznaczyć każdy skrawek mieszkania ich wspaniałymi uczuciami.

Regina nie była skomplikowana — potrzebowała jedynie prawdziwej miłości.


	12. First time

Cały związek Emmy i Reginy opierał się na pierwszych razach. Niezmiennie jednak obie najlepiej wspominały jedną z chwil na samym początku, kiedy Regina zdecydowała się spróbować czegoś nowego.

— Może zgasimy światło? — spytała nieśmiało Swan, wyciągając w stronę lampy dłoń.

— Dam radę — szepnęła Mills, chwytając ją za rękę i oddychając niespokojnie. — Przecież Zła Królowa zawsze daje radę, prawda?

Emma roześmiała się na te słowa i westchnęła głośno, składając delikatny pocałunek na policzku ukochanej. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że Reginie udało się zrelaksować i już chciała się do niej zbliżyć, kiedy kobieta krzyknęła głośno.

— Poddaję się, nie dam rady oglądać tego horroru.


End file.
